


we're a part of the night, you and I

by amomo



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Cat Burglars, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, LadyNoir - Freeform, Rooftops, Vigilantism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-18 20:48:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13108263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amomo/pseuds/amomo
Summary: Paris' own superheroine Ladybug will protect her city at all costs. Even if that means taking down the flirtatious (and very cute) cat burglar Chat Noir.





	we're a part of the night, you and I

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Delusionalllamacrusade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delusionalllamacrusade/gifts).



> My secret santa for delusionalllamacrusade. 
> 
> Based on a scene from Spider-Man the Animated Series.

On a crisp fall night, a short-haired blonde woman ushered her giggling wife through their apartment door. Her wife, slender and beautiful tugged the blonde down for a loud smooch before skipping through the front door. Unknown to the duo, perched up on their roof of their building was a teenaged girl. 

 

Marinette Dupain-Cheng, more aptly known as Ladybug in this form, sat on top of a five-story building near the heart of Paris. She swung her legs back and forth, eyes on her yo-yo’s screen. It was a quiet night; police scanners where near silent and the streets seemed to be only filled with the midnight crowds, shuffling their way back home. 

 

Marinette let out a sigh and stretched her arms high above her head. It seemed that Paris was safe for tonight and Ladybug’s could call it night. And maybe Marinette could finish her history vocabulary that was due tomorrow. Marinette swung high above the streets of Paris. She adored the feeling of weightlessness for the brief moment she hung in the air, escaping gravity for just an instant. 

 

She was halfway home when her yo-yo let out a quiet beep.  _ Trouble. _

 

Marinette whipped open her yo-yo and looked at the new alert. A silent alarm had been tripped at a high end jewelry shop near  _ Rue de Passy _ . 

 

Looks like Ladybug was making one last stop tonight. 

 

* * *

 

There had a been a recent string of robberies throughout Paris recently. It had started out small: a few pieces of jewelry here and there. But then it escalated. Valuable works of art, diamonds, rubies, emeralds, priceless museum artifacts...all missing. And the police had zero leads, zero clues. Not even Ladybug herself had caught sight of the thief. 

 

Perhaps that was why Chat Noir made sure to trip the laughable security in the shop. He was getting bored. The police would be alerted but before that ladybug would no doubt make an appearance. 

 

Chat Noir hummed to himself as he picked up some diamond rings.  _ Diamonds are a cat’s best friend… _

 

Chat stopped short when he heard a soft thud on the rooftop. She was faster than he thought she’d be…

 

Grinning to himself, Chat Noir collected his winnings are ducked behind a pillar. He watched as Ladybug silently dropped down from the skylight. She paused, taking in her surroundings. Chat watched as she squinted at the sharply cut glass on the display case. Chat Noir made his move; he hopped up onto the rafters heading for the very skylight Ladybug entered through. He watched as Ladybug let out a gasp and heard the  _ schlink _ of her yo-yo. 

 

It was too late though; Chat Noir entered the dark Parisian night, practically invisible. Thanks to his night vision, he was easily able to escape Ladybug’s wrath and keep his treasures. 

 

* * *

 

Ladybug impatiently tapped her foot.  _ Nothing _ on the security cameras. Whoever was behind this was a professional. And she had let them escape. Marinette thought back to the dark blur exiting through the skylight. Black with a glint of silver, and a...tail? They were already gone by the time she had made it to the rooftop. They moved fast—  _ inhumanly _ fast. 

 

Nothing she could do about the mysterious thief tonight. Marinette headed back home, collapsing on her bed immediately. So much for catching up on that history vocab…

* * *

  
  


Adrien let out an exasperated sigh, “How many more shots do you need?”

 

“Attention to the camera, Adrien.” Nathalie’s voice virtually had no emotion but the slight squint of her eyes sent the message clearly:  _ Stop complaining and we can all go home _ . So Adrien kept his mouth shut and gave the photographer his most perfect smile, ignoring the slight sting in his cheeks. 

 

After another 45 minutes of flashing cameras and walking poses, he was finally allowed to go home. Adrien leaned his head back against the car seat as Gorilla drove him home. Adrien thought about dinner and tomorrow’s fencing practice and piano lessons. Eventually his mind wandering to last night... _ Ladybug _ .

 

She was more ethereal than anything he had seen on TV. Adrien had memorized her determined, calculating face, the slope of her nose, and the way her hair swished with her every move. She had barely caught a glimpse of him last night but Adrien was craving another sight of her. 

 

Adrien shook his head, clearing his thoughts. Shower then dinner with  Père. Adrien made his way down to the massive dining table sitting down on the chair left of the head seat. After a few moments, the Agreste’s head chef wordlessly began to plate the table. Adrien murmured a ‘ _ merci’ _ with a slight nod of his head and waiting for his father to arrive. 

 

Five minutes turned to ten which turned to 20 and then 30 before Nathalie finally came in, her tablet in hand. 

 

“Adrien,” Nathalie determinedly avoiding eye contact with him, “Mr. Agreste is busy with final touches for the winter collection. He will not be attending dinner tonight.” And with that, she turned sharply on her heels and exited. 

 

“Perfect,” Adrien grumbled before sharply stabbing his salmon which was unappetizing and cold now. The dark mixture and disappointment and anger did not dissipate after dinner. Adrien needed to burn off some anger...lucky for him Gabriel’s new jewelry line received a large shipment earlier this week.

 

* * *

 

Ladybug sat on top of the Notre Dame, ready for action. Marinette was still reeling after last night. She had let the thief escape her grasp even though he was  _ right there.  _ But not next time…she would bring this cat burglar to justice.

 

The only problem was she had no clue when they’d strike next. She had been going over all other robberies the police presumed to be the same person but they had no connection, The thief seemed to strike random locations on random nights. The only thing consistent was that they never left any trace of them being there. Until last night…

 

That didn’t sit well with Marinette. The thief was clearly a professional, breaking into some of the most securely guarded places in Paris. So how come a simple jewelry store security system tripped them up? Her yo-yo’s alert system broke Marinette out of her deep thoughts. Another security system had been tripped at none other than Gabriel’s. Marinette’s mind flashed back to class today. Rose had mentioned something about a new line of precious gem necklaces coming in. 

 

It fit their MO…

 

Ladybug practically sprinted all the way there. There was no way she was letting this thief get away this time.

 

* * *

 

Ladybug was more careful this time. She came through the back door, creeping close to the walls and staying in the shadows while keeping an eye out. 

 

But alas, she was no match for heightening cat senses. Chat Noir didn’t bother to hide this time. He continued to fill up his bag with whatever treasures caught his eye. He was sure to focus on the superhero creeping closer and closer to him from behind though. 

 

Just before Ladybug could strike, “It’s rather rude to sneak up on people.” Marinette paused, yo-yo at the ready. 

 

Scowling, she retorted, “Ruder than  _ stealing _ ?” Chat Noir turned around.

 

“Relax, Buginette. The old man who owns this place won’t notice a few missing pieces. He doesn’t need them.  _ None  _ of them need anything I’ve taken.” 

 

“You don’t get to play judge when  _ you  _ are the one breaking the law.” 

 

Chat Noir scoffed. “Are you always this righteous?” He came closer, stepping into a patch of moonlight. Ladybug’s eyes widened a bit, taking in the leather-wearing, cat-eared, blonde in front of her. She definitely was not expecting him to be so... _ wow _ . Marinette tried to look away from his deep green eyes. If it weren’t for him infuriating smirk she probably would have spent the rest of the night staring at him. Regaining her senses, Marinette scowled up at him. 

 

“ _ Yes.  _ I am.” She was beautiful, thought Adrien. 

 

“ _ Mon Dieu!  _ I’ve forgotten to introduce myself. Chat Noir, _ paw-leasure _ to meet you, My Lady.” In one fluid motion he bowed down, taking her hand and pressing a kiss to her knuckles. Marinette gasped before yanking her hand back. Chat Noir looked up her with a wink. 

 

“As fun as this had been,  _ My Lady _ , I must be getting going.” 

 

“The only place you’ll be going is jail, you thieving  _ chaton _ .” Ladybug threw her yo-yo in his direction but to her surprise, he had already moved. He was  _ fast.  _ She tried again but this time he deflected it with some sort of baton. 

 

He was heading for the roof, but before Chat Noir could make his escape Ladybug wrapped her yo-yo around his ankle and yanked down... _ hard.  _ Adrien winced a bit at the very audible thud of his body connecting with the concrete rooftop.  _ Ouch _ . 

 

Ladybug smirked walking over to him. “And here I thought kittens were supposed to land on their feet. You disappoint me, Chaton.” As she bent down to pin him down. Chat Noir made his move. Kicking both legs at the same time he landed a blow on Ladybug’s abdomen and used the momentum to pin her down with himself on top. 

 

“Well I wouldn’t want to disappoint such a pretty lady.” Ladybug glowered underneath him and then headbutted Chat.  _ Wow was she strong.  _ Marinette moved while he was distracted, flipping him over her head. Unfortunately, Chat Noir was skilled in more than just thieving. Every time she’d land a hit he’d get one in soon after. Their rooftop fight was becoming exhausted. 

 

“Ready to give up yet?” Marinette tried her best not to sound out of breathe. 

 

“I’ll never give up on  _ you _ , My Lady.” Adrien knew he wouldn’t be able to keep up much longer. Time for a new tactic. He quickly untied the bag of stolen goods from his waist. 

 

“On second thought, these are  _ way  _ too tacky for me.” Chat Noir threw the bag over the roof’s ledge. 

 

“Hey—” A moment of distraction was all he needed. Chat Noir swung his baton at the back of Ladybug’s head. There was a soft  _ clang!  _ Ladybug’s legs gave out and Adrien swooped in to catch her. He carefully lay her down, feeling a little guilty for knocking her out. 

 

She looked like an angel in the pale moonlight. 

 

“I wonder who you are under that mask,” Chat Noir zeroed in on her earrings but paused. “On second thought...it’ll be much better when you take it off willingly.” Chat dipped his head down and pressed a kiss to Ladybug’s temple. “Until next time, Buginette.” 

 

* * *

 

Ladybug woke up a few minutes later, head fuzzy. Sure enough Chat Noir was nowhere in sight. Marinette cursed herself for letting him get the best of her again. After searching the streets of Paris with no avail she finally headed home.

* * *

  
  


Weeks had passed since the that night. Every time Marinette thought she had him, that sneaky kitty would manage to pull one over her. They would battle whenever they saw each other; sometimes with their words, sometimes with their fists. And as much as Marinette hated to admit it, she was beginning to grow fond of Chat Noir (puns and all). 

 

He was different from the other villains she fought. He did not have cruel intentions or a sinister demeanor, like the Papillon did. He had this aura of lightness...this freedom to him. Maybe it was just the hero in her that wanted him not to be evil. Or maybe it was a selfish part of her that wanted Chat Noir to be a good guy. 

 

Marinette scoffed. Imagine that: Ladybug and Chat Noir partners in fighting crime. 

 

Marinette was pulled away from her conflicting feelings by one Alya Cersaire. 

 

“Marinette! You will  _ not  _ believe the scoop I got for the Ladyblog!” Marinette smiled. It always felt reassuring to know at least one person would always be on her side, even if Alya didn’t  _ know _ that per say. 

 

“Hmm...did you finally figure Ladybug’s identity?” Nino asked appearing on the other side of Alya, along with Adrien as they walked up the stairs to the front doors of the lycee. Marnette subconsciously straightened her back when she noticed Adrien.  _ Don’t be a spaz, don’t be a spaz.  _

 

“No this is better! Well, not better. But close!” 

 

“I can’t handle the suspense Alya. Just tell us!” Marinette giggled. 

 

“Check this out.” Alya stopped dead in her tracks and pulled out her phone. On the screen was an image Marinette recognized quite well. Afterall she was there last night. 

 

“No way...is that—” 

 

“Yep!” On Alya’s phone was a surprisingly clear photograph of Ladybug and Chat Noir. They stood on a rooftop in a fancy shopping district, Ladybug with her arms crossed and Chat Noir leaning against his baton.   

 

“Wow Alya, that’s a pretty great photograph,” Adrien replied. Had Marinette not been internally panicking she may have noticed the slight tremor in his voice.

 

“I know! This just proves it.”

 

Marinette blinked, “Proves what?”

 

“That Ladybug and Chat Noir are dating, duh.” Marinette spluttered. 

 

“ _ What!? _ ”

 

“Come on, Marinette. It’s pretty obvious.” Nino zoomed in on the picture. “Look at those two.” 

 

“They do look pretty close,” Adrien added.  _ Oh god, Adrien thinks Ladybug is with Chat Noir.  _

 

“I-I just don’t think Ladybug would date a criminal.” Marinette tried her best to control her blush. 

 

“How else do you explain the fact that Chat Noir hasn’t been caught yet?” Alya countered.  _ Because that little kitty plays dirty…  _

 

The four of them continued their way to homeroom. 

 

“I just don’t buy it. Not until I see Ladybug confessing her love to that thieving  _ chaton _ with my own eyes.” Adrien covered his laughter with a cough. Alya simply rolled her eyes.

 

“Didn’t know you were such a skeptic, Marinette.” Nino laughed as he set his backpack down, taking a seat. 

 

“I just don’t see the appeal in shipping them, that’s all.” Marinette reached for her tablet. 

 

“Why not Mari?” Adrien asked, a twinkle in his eyes. “They’re like...Batman and Catwoman.” 

 

“Iconic.” Alya agreed. Marinette rolled her eyes and pulled out her notes for class.

 

* * *

  
  


“How many times are you going to run,  _ Chaton _ ?” 

 

“How many times are you going let me get away, My Lady?” Marinette rolled her eyes. 

 

“Why on earth why I  _ let  _ you get away?”

“Because you can’t bear to send this angelic face to prison,” Ladybug scoffed. “Or are you admitting that you actually  _ can’t  _ catch me?” Ladybug’s playful smirk fell. 

 

“Of course I can. In fact, your  _ angelic face  _ is about to get very well acquainted with prison.” Chat Noir’s carefree laughter filled the quiet night air. 

 

“You’d never send me to jail.” 

 

“Oh really?” Marinette raised an eyebrow.

 

“Really. We both know you could have apprehended me a  _ long  _ time ago.” Chat Noir stepped close to Ladybug. “But you didn’t and you won’t.” His face was a mere inch from Marinette’s now.

 

“And why’s that?” Marinette asked, not moving away. Deep blue eyes met bright green ones, matching smirks stretched across their faces. 

 

Chat leaned down to whisper into Ladybug’s ear, “Because...we’re like Batman and Catwoman.”

 

“Iconic.” 

 

“...Give me a head start?”

 

“Not on your life,  _ chaton. _ ” 

 

* * *

  
  
  



End file.
